


Ahoy, me Hearties

by CynicalMistrust



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: "Pretty sure pirates didn't really have feathers.""Shows what you know. I have it on good authority they did." He adjusted the hat with a mock-indignant huff. "Besides, it suits me.""Yeah, 'cause you're a clown."
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Ahoy, me Hearties

Jeremy grinned as he spotted Alvarez in the hall and hurried to catch up to her. "Ahoy!" he called, falling into step beside her. 

She glanced at him with a long-suffering sigh that was ruined by the twitch of her lips. "You really went all out," she said, reaching up to flick the feather in his hat. "Pretty sure pirates didn't really have feathers." 

"Shows what you know. I have it on good authority they did." He adjusted the hat with a mock-indignant huff. "Besides, it suits me." 

"Yeah, 'cause you're a clown." 

Jeremy clasped his hands to his chest as he stumbled. "Oh, the pain," he groaned, collapsing to the floor outside the dining hall. "Ye've struck a fatal blow!" 

Alvarez snorted and stepped over his body. "I can't wait to see what Jean has to say about it." 

Jeremy ignored the skip-beat his heart did as he hopped to his feet. "He'll say I'm dapper." 

"Uh huh." 

Jeremy followed her through the line, sighing softly as he picked out the athlete-approved meal items. He didn't mind eating healthy, but sometimes he really just wanted to splurge on a hamburger and chili-cheese fries. Or pancakes drenched in maple syrup. 

They found the others already at a table and he set his tray down with an, "Ahoy, me Hearties!" 

Laila took one look at him and started cackling. She whipped out her phone and Jeremy struck a pose for a series of pictures that were sure to end up on Instagram in the next five minutes. 

Jean looked between the three of them like he wasn't sure where he was anymore. "Am I missing something?" 

"Aye, it's speak like a pirate day!" Jeremy replied, taking the open seat next to Jean. 

"Ah..." Jean stared at the feather for a long moment before returning to his food. 

Jeremy caught Laila and Alvarez sharing a look and promptly ignored them. So much for Jean calling him dapper. Then again, he had to wonder if Jean knew what speak like a pirate day even was. They likely hadn't celebrated it at Evermore. 

He watched Jean from the corner of his eye, not paying much attention to what the other two were gossiping about. His phone dinged a moment later, a notification popping up to let him know he'd been tagged in a post. He shook his head. At least it kept the fans happy. 

He'd almost finished his lunch before Jean finally spoke up. "Shouldn't you have a hook hand?" 

"No. No, no, no, don't you dare get him started," Alvarez said. 

"We don't need another history lesson on pirates," Laila added. 

Jeremy huffed, hiding his indignation as he finished his drink. "I'm not that bad." So what if he'd always wanted to be a pirate as a kid, despite his mom telling him he was too pure of heart to be one? "And to answer your question," he added, turning back to Jean, "I'm not Captain Hook. I'm just a scallywag," he added with a wink. 

Jean raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk touching his lips. "Does that mean you're hunting for booty?" 

Laila choked on her drink as she cackled. 

Jeremy cleared his throat and prayed he wasn't flushing like he suspected he was. "What if I am?" Oh gods. Oh hell, he hadn't just said that aloud. Except judging by Laila's snickering and Alvarez's 'Ohhh' he had definitely said it. 

Jean spun his fork between his fingers as he studied Jeremy. Like he'd done countless times the past few months. They'd been dancing around something more than just their friendship for awhile. 

Jeremy wasn't about to ask for more, but he could at least show interest. Which he had A few times.

"I might be able to tell you where to find some," Jean finally replied. 

Jeremy swallowed as his heart did that skip-beat thing again. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice coming out weak. He cleared his throat and reached for his drink, sure he was definitely red now.

And out of tea. Great. 

Alvarez coughed a laugh and stood, dragging a protesting Laila away. 

Once they were gone, Jean reached over and poked Jeremy's cheek. "Just so we are clear, booty is a euphemism for sex." 

Jeremy laughed, louder than he meant to thanks to the flutter of nerves in his stomach. "And where are you suggesting I look for some booty-sex?" he asked, leaning closer when Jean did the same. 

Jean traced his fingertip along Jeremy's chin and Jeremy couldn't resist tilting his head into the touch, his breath catching in his throat. "Me?" Jean said softly. 

Hell, he was so, so gone. "Aye," he replied with a grin, tilting his head as Jean closed the scant distance between them and kissed him. 


End file.
